Tootsie Pop Kid
Boris, also known as The Tootsie Pop Kid, is a child from the 1970's Tootsie Pop commercial featuring the advertisement of the lollipops, Tootsie Pops. Appearances He appeared as a parody in a promo of the show. This featured the boy asking George (as Mr. Cow), Pied Piper (as Mr. Fox), Noah (as Mr. Turtle) and Kiba (as Mr. Owl). This commercial is different because it features Kiba eating the lollipops and the stick which caused the boy to threaten to kill him. Similar to the 1970s commercials, while the original commercial is 60 seconds long, an edited 30-second version and 15 second version of this commercial are the ones that have aired innumerable times over the years. The dialogue to the 60-second version is as follows: :Boy (voiced by Buddy Foster): George... :George (Tom Kenny): Yeeeeesss!!? :Boy: How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop?! :George: I don't know, I always end up biting. Ask PP, for he's much clever than I. :Boy: Pied Piper, how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop?!! :Pied Piper (Scott Hamilton): Why don't you ask Noah, for he's been around a lot longer than I?!? Me, heheh, I bite! :Boy: Noah, how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop? :Noah (Carter Hayden): I've never even made it without biting. Ask Kiba, for he is the wisest of us all. :Boy: Kiba, how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop!? :Kiba (Brian Doyle Murray): A good question. Let's find out. :(crunch sound effect) :Boy: Kiba? :Mr. Owl: Yeeeeeeeesss!!? :Boy (voiced by Tom Kenny): You said you tell me how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop!! :Kiba (Brian Doyle Murray): A good question. Let's find out. :(crunch sound effect) :Boy: I'll kill you. :Narrator (Jerry Jewell): How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop? :(crunch sound effect) :Narrator: The world may never know! The 30-second commercial dialogue: :Boy: Noah, how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop? :Noah (Carter Hayden): I've never even made it without biting. Ask Kiba. :Boy: Kiba, how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop!? :Kiba (Brian Doyle Murray): Let's find out. :(crunch sound effect) :Boy: Kiba? :Mr. Owl: Yeeeeeeeesss!!? :Boy: I'll kill you. :Narrator (Jerry Jewell): How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop? :(crunch sound effect) :Narrator: The world may never know! The over 15-second commercial only shows the boy and Kiba, and a different narrator (voice of Bruce Brown) speaks the same above line, but without the scene showing the Tootsie Roll pops slowly disappearing, and with a different tune playing in the background, along with the added line "But we all know that he won't ask Kiba". The question still stands unanswered. In later episodes, he appeared in Jail Island. He was also given the name, Boris. He appeared in Jail Island along with Noah, the Trix Rabbit, Mario and the Pillsbury Doughboy. He seems to sport a shooting gun (a cannon blaster in the US). Also, Noah dressed up as Mr. Owl, similar to the owl he asked about the Tootsie Pop in the commercials. His full name is revealed by Noah as Boris Lolly Popp.